An Iron Stomach
by MiddleGroundZero
Summary: What if instead of leaving, Izuku's father decided to make sure his son could do whatever, even quirkless? And what if Izuku had a quirk, but it was so elusive that nobody even though it possible? And what if, one day, All of his prayers were answered? This is what would happen… This is my frist Fan Fic, so Bare with me! Rated T for Bakugou
1. A Rough Start

What if instead of leaving, Izuku's father decided to make sure his son could do whatever, even quirkless? And what if Izuku had a quirk, but it was so elusive that nobody even though it possible? And what if, one day, All of his prayers were answered? This is what would happen… Rated T for Bakugou

It was quiet in the Midoriya household. Notice I said it **was** quiet. Suddenly there was a thunderous noise, while all of the windows in one of the rooms were completely and utterly destroyed. Smoke began to pour out of the holes, floating up into the sky before dissipating. Inside that room there were two boys, one with a few burns over their body, the other backed against a wall, staring at his hands. The door opened and three people came rushing in. The two women were shocked at the state of the room, while the man quickly began eating (Yes, eating) the fire that was threatening to burn down the building. The boy with the burns, a small, green haired cinnamon bun, was looking at the other boy with a shocked kind of wonder.

"Ka-Kachan?" the voice came from the green haired child. "W-was that your q-quirk?"

The other boy, Bakugou, was flexing his fingers, while the two women finally snapped out of there trance and quickly rushed to their respective children. This was a joyous moment, and everyone was surrounding the blond child and bombarding him with questions, or asking him to do it again, if he could control it. However, this moment wasn't a happy memory. In Fact, I didn't even know why that particular memory showed up. It had been forever since then, and a lot had changed. I was quirkless, had quite a few scars, but overall my life has been HELL. I mean absolute garbage. I recalled the past few year while our teacher drowned about who knows or cares what. I was now 14, and lived with my mom and dad. Many people questioned why my parents didn't give me up when I was diagnosed quirkless. But all those people can go shove it. I was very happy, at home at least. My mom took very good care of me, and she herself had stayed quiet healthy, and had maybe gotten stronger. It was all thanks to my dad, who has been training me in his private gym. Oh yea, you should know that my dad runs one of the top gyms in the world, and this gym is so exclusive that some heroes don't even get in. As far as I know, Only five people even use the gym, not including my family. Due to this I was one of the more muscular people in my class, but its not like that stopped me from being bullied or anything. In fact, It might have made it worse, since they all felt a little jealous.

"Deku?! HEY EARTH TO DEKU!" Now there is a voice I know all too well.

"What do you want boom boom bitch?" I knew I was in trouble, but since I was going to get beat up anyways, why not have a little fun?

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Geeze. I'm surprised he hasn't been nominated for an award, because he sure as hell was loud enough to have one.

"Oh, did you not like that? Would you prefer BakuBitch? It's a bit more formal." I was powerless compared to everyone else, so I have mastered the art of words. I don't like to swear, in fact I am only like this towards Bakugou, or when I need to be. This is all just an act. I am actually very scared, though if I show it then it only make beating me more fun.

"YOUR DEAD DEKU!" I figured as much.

.

.

.

.

.

He let me of easy today. Must have been in a good mood. I was limping down the alley, burns all over my body. My notebook was almost completely destroyed, barely hanging together by a thread. I was gonna get a voice lashing by dad tonight. I love the guy, but geez does he need to calm down. He was ruthless in my training, forcing me to become the best fighter I could. That didn't go so well. Or it went very well. It all depends on how you look at it. I am a Black belt, and can cancel out my other senses and focus on just one, but that's about it. My dad wanted me to also do bull riding, wrestling, and at one point tried to get me to drop out in Canada with nothing but a axe. Thankfully, my mom stepped in at that point. My mind wandered to my destroyed notebook. Really, it was to bad. That was new, I had only gotten it last week. I would have to re-write my stuff about Mnt. Lady. And Kamui Woods. That sure was annoying. I barely noticed where I was walking, just moving forwards mumbling about something or other, I can't really remember anymore. After all, this is just about the time that the most important moment of my life happened. I was walking under a bridge, was almost out from under it, but then I heard a loud bang, like a gunshot. I spun around, my bag swinging in a large ark. It hit something. The villain was massive, About the size of a small car. His whole body appeared to be made of some kind of sludge, and he REEKED. I mean, I'm sure some of it was just the fact that he was in the sewers, but it was rancid. I had no time to even yelp from surprize before he jumped me, surrounding me.

"Don't worry" the villain chided "It will hurt, but it won't be long" I could barely proces what he was saying, mind was going a million miles an hour, being afraid, analyzing his quirk, trying to find a way out. But nothing helped. I grabbed and clawed at him, but my fingers just slid through his body, as if I were trying to attack water. I almost passed out. In one last desperate attempt, I swallowed, hard, as much of his body as I could. I really wasn't that much, I was too tired to even cry. He, gasped? No It was more like, he gargled in pain.

"WHY YOU BRAT! IF I WASN'T IN SUCH A HURRY YOUR DEATH WOULD BE SOOO MUCH MORE PAINFUL!" He screamed. I wasn't listening. I was saying my prayers. And then I was Apologizing.

' _Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't make it home for dinner. I hope I don't cause you to much trouble. Kachan, I really am sorry about not being your friend anymore. And about calling you BakuBitch. Not so much about the Boom Boom Bitch, but still. I'm sorry everyone.'_

Suddenly there was a warmth in the pit of my stomach. It was slowly spreading.

' _So'_ I thought ' _This must be what it is like to die.'_ The warmth was spreading faster and faster, until it felt as though I was enveloped in a blanket. I quit struggling, and said (Well, thought) my last goodbyes to the world…


	2. A Happy End to a BAD day

Quick note, because I am a bad writer, there are more skips in this chapter then there should be so sorry about that! However, here you go, the next chapter! Have fuuuunnnn!

Orokana Pate was cold. He was so cold. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! Was it this boys quirk? DId he have some sort of Ice quirk? He hadn't Looked all that powerful, so he thought for sure he would be easy to take over, and hopefully have a nice quirk to help him get out of town. He had looked innocent enough. Was actually completely overpowered? The thought startled him. He had better speed this up. There was no way to know when someone was gonna turn the corner, or look down from the top of the bridge. But why was he so COLD?!

.

.

.

.

.

Izuku was ready. He had thought it over, and he was ready. He just needed to be done. He was surprised he could still breath. He figured he probably should have suffocated by now. Speaking of that, the villan, what was he doing? Izuku glanced, and what he was met with was undeniably, the weirdest thing he had ever seen. The villain was completely, white, like snow, but somehow whiter than that.

And it wasn't just that. He was also glowing. Glowing white, of coarse. And then there were three dots. One was Purple, more purple than the flowers that grow out in the country. The second one was a light green, the same color the villain had been before this. And it was emptying. The color was disappearing, draining like a water balloon someone had stuck a pin in.

The last one was black. It was completely black, and not just black, it was like a black hole, sucking in all light so that it looked like it was glowing, but the truth is it was just sucking all of the light into oblivion. It scared him. It was as though all of the evil in the world was in that orb, Izuku could feel its murderous intent.

At this point the villain finally noticed what was happening, (Izuku didn't understand how he hadn't noticed until now) and jumped off and away from him.

"Wh-what is this shit?! KID WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" His screams sounded like he was in pain, or as though someone was taking something very special to him. Izuku couldn't believe it. He was scared. The villain that was going to kill him was scared of him. If he hadn't been so startled at that he might have laughed. At this point all of the wonder Izuku had now felt was gone. Now he was scared. And worried. Was this man going to die? I mean, sure he is a villain but still, he deserves to have a trial at least. He didn't realize he was muttering unt till the villain was talking again.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" this threat didn't mean much to Izuku because he was already going to die anyways, and he also didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, there was a flash. Not white, not black, or purple, but green. Not the disgusting barf green the villain had been, but a dark, tree green. The color of Izuku's hair. The orb that had once been garf, or green barf, was now Soaking in this new green.

Izuku got dizzy. The world began to spin. He sat down and quickly began doing breathing exercises. They didn't help. He looked up and saw the orb. It was now his hair green, and it floated silently towards him. As it got closer to him he began to feel nations, like his stomach was was having a war with itself. Then the orb touched his lips and disappeared. At the same time he threw up. And then he passes out. The last thing he sees are to legs, dressed it jeans that had been popular when he was four. ' _Well that sure is a garbage thing to be the last thing I see in life'_

.

.

.

 **.**

What the hell? What. The Actual. HELL?! One minute he is trying to kill this kid, the next he is glowing like a glowstick. This is not cool. Or maybe it was? Was this some sort of mutation quirk? Was he now radioactive? That might be fun. But it was SOOO COLD. He somehow was colder than actual snow. He must be colder then liquid nitrogen. And he could barely move. It felt like everything at once. It felt cold. He felt like he was drying out. He felt like someone was taking away his coats in the winter. He felt like someone was taking something precious to him. He didn't feel RIGHT. He felt wrong, like he shouldn't exist. He felt pain emotional pain that come with someone you love becoming a villain. He felt the pain of getting betrayed. He felt the tears of the people whose lives he had effected.

He felt horrible. He didn't deserve to exist. He had killed, stole, and lied. His existence was wrong. Whos place had he taken? Who had he pushed to get this spot in life, what would they have done? Cured cancer? Solved the homeless problem? No. No, his life is a gift. He was given this life to live it. This life was precious. What had he done so far? Stolen some cash, and robbed others of their chance to live this life. He would change. He was a new man. He hadn't noticed that he had stopped glowing. He also hadn't noticed what he looked like. He was Orokana Pate, a man in his early thirties, with dark purple hair, and a style that was years out of season. He was no longer goop. He was himself, a man, a murderer, and a weakling. He walked over to the boy, crouching to get his pulse. He was alive. Thank god.

He was about to call 911 when suddenly the man cover bust up and got lodged in the bridge. Standing there was the one, the only, All Might.

" **Fear not citizen! Why? Because I am here! HA HA HAA"**

"All Might thank god you're here! Quik this boy needs medical assistance."

" **I am afraid you must call an ambulance citizen, for I am in chase of the villain who most likely caused this predicament! Did you happen to see which way he went?"**

"Oh yea, don't worry I'm right here. I will come willingly as long as you help this boy." The shock on All MIghts face was brief, but it was gone in less then a second.

" **I am sorry I must have heard you wrong. Did you say YOU were the Villain that did this?"**

"Yes, I am very sorry but please you must save hi-" Just as he was about to finish there was a cough. And another. The boy was awake. Thank god. Again. The boy looked to be afraid, given how he was shaking, but who wouldn't be considering what he had gone through. The boy seemed to have a moment of shock before quickly asking All Night for his autograph. The Hero laughed at this, while the boy seemed to be shaking not with fear, but now from excitement.

" **NOW YOUNG MIDORIYA!"** All Might seemed to have brightened up after meeting a fan. He had also found that the boy's name was Midoriya, after All Might asked his name to help with the signing or something to do with that.

" **I must as you do accompany me and this villain to the police department, so I can ask you a few questions."**

"S-sure thing All MY-Might."

 _(TIME SKIP BECAUSE I AM A SHIT WRITERRRRrrrrr….)_

Izuku had been asked a lot of questions. Most about how he was attacked, what had happened to save him, ect. At about nine, the police asked if he wanted a ride home.

"N-no I will probably just call my mom. She's probably w-worried about me anyways." Izuku said, right before a yawn. As he pulled out his phone, he noticed it wasn't turning on. The guy must have gunked up the system. He was about to ask to use one of the stations phones when…

" **I AM HERE, ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A HERO!"**

"H-hi All Might." He exclaimed, nervously and slightly startled.

" **I AM HERE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WALK YOU HOME?"** He couldn't believe it. Here he was, the number one hero, offering to walk him, a quirkless nobody home. It was obviously too good to pass up.

"Y-ya that would be great!"

" **FANTASTIC! THEN, LET US BE OFF!"**

 _(Another slight time skip because I am a shit writer)_

The were standing if front of Izuku's apartment, and this was Izuku's last chance.

" **WELL I WILL BE OFF NOW!"**

"W-AIT!"

All Might looked at him, still smiling of coarse, but with a questioning sort of look in his eye.

"W-well, there is this thing I've-wanted to ask you, and I-I need you to answer Honestly"

Now All might was worried. His time limit was running out. But he couldn't just leave. He hoped that the boy would hurry up..

" **WELL? FIRE AWAY THEN!"**

"S-so Im quirkless, and I have always wanted to be a hero, so I need to know. C-CAN I BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?!" He looked up from the ground he had been staring so intently at to stare at All Might. All Might was quiet. He was remembering what tha villain had told him when he had asked why he turned himself in so easily.

(MAGICAL FLASHBACK)

" _So, why turn yourself in. You could have easily told me he went 'that way' and you would have been free. What could you have to gain?"_

" _Honestly? I don't know. Something just clicked in me, and I just changed. I know it must have been something to do with that boy. It was like, by just being there, he helped me sort out my life problems, and change me for the better. He is amazing. Perfect hero material. I'll be damned if he doesn't take your place when you retire. He really is something special. I would keep an eye on that one if I were you."_

(MAGICAL FLASHBACK END)

As All Might came out of his flashback and back into reality, he realized that the boy was staring at him like he was a ghost. _Shit_. He looked down and he was right. Muscle Might was gone and his real body had replaced it. Well explanation time.

(I really am sorry about all of these skips, but i'm new to this, My wrists hurt, I have to study for a test tomorrow, and I am blowing off homework. [This is worth it but still])

"So Izuku Midoriya, would you like to become the Successor of One For All?" The boy in question was currently on the ground bawling his eyes out while somehow not making any noise.

"Y-yes! Of coarse!"

"Well then, *POOFS* **YOUR TRAINING BEGINS TOMORROW MORNING!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Somewhere…._

The room was dark. There was no light save for the four screens on one wall. Facing these screens was a chair, and sitting in this chair was a man. On all four screens were different videos of different times of that same day.

' _Interesting. In spirit he is very much like my brother… but his quirk…_ The man brings one of the screens closer to his face. On this screen it shows the villain glowing and turning into his man from once more.

' _There is no doubt about it. This boy must be related to her…'_

" **So. There is now, another one…"** The voice is low, commanding, and if any were around to hear it, it invokes a sense of fear, of dread.

" **I will be keeping an eye on you, Izuku Midoriya….. Hm-hm-hm Ha Ha Ha…."...**

Oh my god my FINGERS ARE DEAD. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and sorry again for the skips. I am NOT a good writer. OW. sorry again, and for any people wondering, yes, there are ships in this story. What are they? Well you will just have to wait and see won't you? I will say this though, there is AT LEAST one gay ship. Also, sludge villains name translates to Stupid/Silly Putty. Yeah I think it is pretty awesome. If any of you have tips, feel free to share!

Well anyway, I got an hour before going to see the BNHA Movie, and quite a bit of homework to do so, I bid you all, farewell!


	3. The Trial

I am back with another chapter! Thank you all so much for all of the Favs and Follows! I honestly didn't expect this to happen. I mean, It only has two chapters so far! Anyways, thanks again for everything! Now, onto the chapter….

Izuku woke up. It was dark. He didn't know what time it was. Reached over and grabbed his phone. 2:17. What woke him up? He had not been dreaming. I didn't need to use the restroom… Maybe it was his leg. He must have been laying weird, because his leg felt like jello. He shifted, and almost immediately fell asleep again.

"Uaghh…" Izuku was not ready to get up. But he had promised All Might… But sleep…. NO. He was going to become a hero, even if it meant not getting good sleep. Then again, he was so comfortable. Izuku sighed and forced himself to get out of bed. He new as soon as he was standing he would be fine. He stifled a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom. After that was done, he went down stairs, where his mom had made a breakfast of bacon, Ham, eggs, and waffles.

"M-mom, what's all this?" His mom usually just popped some hashbrowns in the microwave and hurried off to work. I don't know why she bothered. With dads income we had plenty to live our life, and we could splurge about once a month, which was always nice.

"Oh, good morning Honey!" Her tone was a cheerful one, the complete opposite of what it had been last night. Izuku shuddered. He thought it was going to be dad who yelled, but no, it was his mom. It was terrifying. It was much more terrifying than when the villain had attacked.

"I just thought that you had a rough night last night, so I made you a pick-me-up breakfast!"

"O-oh. Okay." Izuku sat down and and started piling up the food. This was probably going to be the last time he had GOOD food for quite a while. He had just began to eat when his dad walked in the room.

"Do I smell the famous Pick-Me-Up breakfast?"

"Yes dear, I figured that after last night everyone would enjoy this." She had just sat down herself, and was helping herself to some ham.

"Hey sport!" He ruffled Izuku's hair when he said that, pausing for a moment when he noticed something different about the back of His son's head.

"Hmmm…. Anyways!" Already back on track, just like always. "I was thinking today who would do some Bicep and Tricep workouts, then do a cou-"

"A-actually I already have p-plans today…" Inko and Hisashi were stunned. He never had anything to do. They knew he wouldn't be going to school, and the both, sadly, new he wasn't heading to a friends house. What could He possibly be doing?

"W-well, okay" Hisashi said, his mind racing. "You are free to stop by if you change your mind though!" The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, not really awkward or tense, but a sortove shocked silence.

"Alright, Im off! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" and with those parting words, Izuku ran out the door. His parents watched him leave, to shocked that this hadn't actually been a rouse to get out of training. It was about ten minutes before either of them broke the silence.

"So… Did you see that?" Hisashi asked his wife, motioning to the way their son had left.

"Y-yes… Do you think the villain did that?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's a possibility… Maybe some sort of chemical that was in the the sludge?"

What were they both referring to? Well, right above the middle of the back of his head, his hair had changed. Instead of the brilliant green/black it once was, it was now white. Pure, unbelievable white. The kind of white that, at first glance you might have thought was glowing…

" **AH! YOUNG MIDORIYA HAS ARRIVED!"** All Might was currently standing, no, no he was **posing** on top a a fridge.

"A-A Might! It's good to see you again!"

" **RIGHT BACK AT YOU, MY YOUNG SUCCESSOR! NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR TRAINING?"**

"Y-Yes! What do you want me to do first?"

" **WELL, YOU SEE THIS FRIDGE? I NEED YOU TO PUSH IT."**

"….. What?"

" **WELL I NEED TO SEE HOW WELL BUILT YOU ARE, SO I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU NEED TO IMPROVE BEFORE YOU GET THE POWER OF ONE FOR ALL!"**

"OH-okay… But aren't you gonna get off first?"

" **OF COURSE NOT! DON'T WORRY, I AM MUCH LIGHTER THAN I LOOK!"**

"W-well if you say so.." Izuku walked to the back of the fridge. The front. The back.

"H-how do I uhh… D-do it?" All Might instructed him to pull it with a piece of rope he tossed down to him. Izuku wrapped it around the fridge many times before he started.

Izuku stood there, both ends of the rope in both hands. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and pulled. He was using all of his strength. He Pulled and Pulled, and then stopped. He fell on his knees.

"I-*Huff* I can't do this.. At l-least *Wheeze* get off of it."

" **CAN'T DO IT YOU SAY?"** Izuku nodded " **THEN HOW COME WE ARE NO LONGER WHERE WE STARTED?"**

Izuku got off the ground with a confused look on his face. He proceeded to walk behind the fridge and, sure enough, it had moved about a foot. (0.3 Meters)

"W-wow, I never thought that I could…. Could it be…. Or"

" **MIDORIYA? MIDORIYA, YOUR MUMBLING AGAIN!"** Izuku jumped, before quickly apologizing.

5 MONTH SKIP…

The five months had flown by. Or, that's how Izuku felt about them now. During the five months he had collapsed more than once. At one point he had been standing on the beach and simply fell asleep. Because he had already had some muscle, All Might had figured that he could take harsher training. (Izuku now looks how he had at the end of the 10 month training in the canon version.)

His training wasn't over, he still had trash to take care of, and he had decided that he wanted to completely clear the beach. But now, he was ready. He had gone through hell, and survived. And now, it was time for the reward.

Izuku MIdoriya was ready to receive One For All.

?: **Well this sure is an interesting development. I knew you were going to give it to him, but this soon? You must be getting desperate… Are you really running out of power that fast? Hmm…. If you pass it on, your powers will decrease.. And eventually….**

 **Looks like my creations will be able to make their first appearance sooner than expected….**

 **Thank you, Izuku Midoriya. I will be sure to get you on my side soon enough… Or, at the very least, kill you before you pass it on….**

MAN WRITING THIS IS FUN! But also kinda difficult…. But mostly fun! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it was to your liking! Also, I was looking at what I have done this past week and realized that, in any situation that requires writing/typing, I begin sentences with "Well" A LOT. I mean like, to the point where I have ad to purposely stop myself, and create enter new sentences. I am sorry about that, but hopefully none of you noticed! (I mean, they will notice now cause you just pointed it out… "SHUT UP" Hey, i'm just stating the truth.) Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!

P.S. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! And if you are wondering why i didn't put this in the main outro area, it is because I just thought of it and I am far too lazy to look for a spot for it to work. But anyways, thanks for reading have a good *ENTER TIME OF DAY IT IS WHEN YOU READ THIS*!


End file.
